1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method for transferring scanned image data by a desired application.
2. Description of the Related Art
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-275209, a system has conventionally been known, which simply analyses read image data to determine an adaptive application program and instructs a device to start the determined adaptive application program.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-316065 discusses a system that scans data from a user interface of a peripheral device to transfer scanned data to a selected application.
In these conventional examples, when the selected application basically processes text data, an image is converted into an appropriate text file.
However, the system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-275209 automatically determines an application to be started according to a type of image data obtained by analysis, hence, depending on a result of the analysis, the data is not always transferred to an application desired by a user.
In the system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-316065, a host computer and the peripheral device communicate with each other about application information, and an application installed in the host computer is displayed on the peripheral device side for selection. Thus, the peripheral device has to select an application of a transfer destination of the data each time.